1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion picture camera presenting a grip which can be folded from the operation state for bearing the camera body into the loaded state, particularly to a camera which presents a rotation shaft of the grip parallel to the optical axis of the photographic lens and a release button for the camera release coaxially to the rotation shaft of the grip.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Until now it has been general that a grip is provided on a part of the body of the motion picture camera in order to obtain a stable holding of the camera at the time of taking pictures. Further the interior of the grip has often been made use of as the loading chamber of the current source. However, in order to realize such a grip, the external dimension of the camera becomes necessarily large. Further the portability of the camera becomes inferior.
Under such circumstances in case of the recent motion picture camera, it is so designed that such a grip can be folded so as to obtain a better portability when the grip is not used or the tripod is used. However, in case of most of the motion picture camera presenting such a foldable grip it is so designed that the grip in the folded state is loaded in the bottom of the camera body along the lengthwise direction, namely parallel to the optical axis of the photographic lens. In consequence in case of such a camera the total height of the camera when the grip is folded is increased and further the screw part for mounting the tripod is provided on the movable grip or on a part with small portion excluding the grip loading part in the bottom of the camera body, so that the stability of the camera when the tripod is used is remarkably decreased. Further in case of other types of the conventional camera, it is so designed that the rotation shaft of the foldable grip is crossed the optical axis of the photographic lens and the grip in the folded state is loaded in the side part of the camera along the lengthwise of the camera. In case of this type of camera it is possible to provide the screw part for mounting the tripod on a comparatively large portion on the bottom surface of the camera body while the position of the grip in the operation state is largely distant from the center of gravity so that the operatively as well as the stability of the camera when the grip is used is decreased.
On the other hand, a motion picture camera in which the rotation shaft of the grip is provided parallel to the optical axis of the photographic lens is already proposed for example by U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,068 ( corresponding to DGm 6,933,218) of DOLS 2,202,776, whereby in case of this proposed type the total height of the camera in which the grip is folded into the loaded state is not increased at least while a comparatively large portion in the bottom surface of the camera body is available for the screw part for mounting the tripod so that the stability of the camera when the tripod is used can be much improved as compared with other cameras. For example, in case of the motion picture camera proposed for example by U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,068 the driving motor is provided so as to project from the lower part of the front of the camera body whereby the grip is born in the projecting motor so as to rotate around this projecting motor as shaft in such a manner that the grip can selectively assume the loaded state in which the grip covers the photographic lens provided on the front of the camera body, the view finder aperture and the photocell of the exposure meter or, being rotated by 180.degree. from the loaded state, the operation state in which the photographic lens, the view finder aperture and the photocell are all disclosed. Further in case of the motion picture camera proposed by DOLS 2,202,776 it is so designed that the grip can selectively assume the operation state in which the camera body is born by the bottom surface or, being rotated by 180.degree. from the loaded state, the loaded state in which the grip is folded remaining a gap between the side of the camera body and the folded grip in which a finger (index) can be put in. For these cameras mentioned above the above mentioned profits can be expected.
However, on the other hand, in case of the camera projected by U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,068 the grip in the operation state bears the camera body by means of the motor projecting from the lower part of the front of the camera body so that the center of gravity of the camera body is remarkably before the supporting point in such a manner that the stability of the camera when the grip is used is remarkably decreased while in case of the camera proposed by DOLS 2,202,776 the grip can be folded in the loaded state in such a manner that a space in which a finger can be put in is left so that the total width of the camera when the grip is folded is remarkably increased, which is very inconvenient.
A part from the above, it is general that in case the grip is foldable it is necessary to consider the position of the operation button for the camera release. Namely, if the stress is put only on the operabilty of the release button the above mentioned inconvenience often takes place for the foldable grip, while if the stress is put on only on the grip, the position of the release button receives a large restriction in such a manner that the operability of the release button is remarkably decreased or the design of the release mechanism is compelled to be altered. For example, in case of the camera proposed by the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,068 the grip is provided with the connecting rod connectable with the pin member for the camera release provided at the side of the camera body when the grip is set in the operation state in such a manner that the camera release is carried out by operating this rod, in order to prevent the decrease of the operability of the camera release button due to the provision of the foldable grip.
However, if in case of the above mentioned construction the positioning of the grip in the operation state is not sure the connection between the connecting rod at the side of the grip and the release pin at the side of the camera body becomes incomplete in such a manner that such possiblity may take place that the camera release is carried out even if the rod at the side of the grip is operated, which might become a cause for the damage of the release mechanism.